Participants in a sports match (also referred to as a game, contest, or the like) may have different skill levels that may impact their performance in response to different situations that may arise during the match. Parameters that may impact a sports participant's skill level may include, for example, reaction time, response time, attentiveness, hand-eye coordination, and so forth. These parameters may vary across sports participants, and may also vary for a given sports participant throughout a match depending on the particular situation that the participant encounters. For example, a left-handed baseball player may exhibit a faster reaction and response time when batting against a left-handed pitcher as opposed to a right-handed pitcher. In addition, a sports participant's response to a particular situation may vary over time throughout the match. For example, a tennis player's attentiveness may vary over time causing certain backhand returns to be struck with greater accuracy than other backhand returns.
In team sports, the members of a team may exhibit varying levels of skill. Further, a team member's skill level may be particularly suited for a particular position or role the team member has on the team. An individual sports participant is generally unaware during a sporting match of how his performance statistically differs for different scenarios that may arise during the match. Further, an individual participant is also generally unaware of how her performance impacts the performance of other team members, whether her performance is consistent with her responsibilities on the team for a given game situation, whether her performance is consistent with team goals (e.g., a desired team arrangement/formation for a given situation), and so forth. While there exist certain match analysis tools for assessing team dynamics during a sports match (e.g., reviewing match footage), such tools fail to elucidate granular differences in performance characteristics among team members over the course of the match for the multitude of match scenarios that may occur. Such tools also fail to provide an accurate assessment of an attentiveness level of each team member and the degree to which deviations from expected levels of attentiveness or other expected performance characteristics impacts team performance. Discussed herein are technical solutions that address at least some of the aforementioned drawbacks as well as other drawbacks.